trackmaster_thomas_friends_and_transformersfandomcom-20200215-history
BoCo
BoCo is a mixed traffic diesel engine, who works on Edward's Branch Line. Biography The Adventures of Trackmaster Thomas & Friends When BoCo came to Sodor he accidntly took Bill and Ben's cars and they played a trick on him. In Teething Troubles Bill and Ben were argueing about which car where theirs and BoCo said "A few weeks in and we need more help". He also welcomed Josh when he came back to Sodor. In Super Station he was one of the engines who was lookig for Thomas when he went a discoved the Super Station. He was also surprised when Thomas showed him the Super Station and he help with the retoration of it and attended the grand opening. Personality BoCo is a tame diesel engine, who is sensible, kind, and has a decent sense of humour. Upon his arrival, he was unfortunate enough to be set upon by the mischievous Bill and Ben, when, thinking he had intentionally stolen their trucks, they pretended to be one engine and nearly made his eyes pop out. BoCo is now wise to the tank engine twins' pranks though he still somewhat humours them to a point. He is also good friends with Bill, Ben, Edward, and Duck. He is a true friend and is often willing to stick up for the underdog. BoCo is firm, but fair and friendly in his nature, not being afraid to speak his mind. Even Gordon soon thought of him in high regards when he "saved" him from Bill and Ben's antics. BoCo upholds a more praiseworthy and respectable, likeable image for diesel engines everywhere, being happy to show the more pompous steam engines that diesels have their uses. BoCo helps bring good order across Edward's branch line, even occasionally pulling main line trains, as the Fat Controller recognises how versatile he is. Technical Details Basis BoCo is bas ed on a BR Class 28 Co-Bo diesel-electric engine. His name is derived from his Co-Bo wheel arrangement, though reversed as the Reverend W. Awdry thought "BoCo" sounded more affectionate. These engines were initially used on the "Condor" express freight services but the class's Crossley engines quickly proved problematic. They suffered frequent failures, and in 1961 the entire class was handed back to the manufacturer for remedial work on the engines, and to cure problems with cab windows falling out while running. Upon return to service in 1962, all members of the class were allocated to Barrow-in-Furness. BoCo was susceptible to the mechanical failures of his class - according to the Awdrys, however, the Fat Controller eventually found a fix to prevent these malfunctions. The real engines were so unfortunate, and most were withdrawn and scrapped by 1969. BoCo's number is that of a real Class 28. The real D5702 was built in October 1958 and was withdrawn in September 1968, before being scrapped at J. Cashmore Scrapyards the following year. Livery BoCo is painted in the Brunswick green livery of British Railways with yellow warning panels. In the television series, he is painted in a lighter shade of green without yellow warning panels. The number "D5702" is painted on his cab sides in white. Appearances Remakes Episodes The Adventures of Trackmaster Thomas & Friends * Season 9 - Bill, Ben and BoCo, Teething Troubles and Josh Returns Movies The Adventures of Trackmaster Thomas & Friends 2018 * Super Station Category:Diesel locomotives